This invention relates to a billiard cue stick of a spring pressed plunger type and particularly to a simple, effective and inexpensive structure for a stick of shortened form for use in restricted quarters.
An object of the invention is to provide a shortened mechanically operated billiard cue for use on smaller size billiard tables or where a larger or regulation size table is located in a room of insufficient size or is otherwise situated so that access to the table from any angle does not permit a player unrestricted space to properly stroke the full size regulation cue stick, as for example when a back stroke of appreciable length is desirable and may be blocked by a wall surface. It is another object of the invention to provide a shortened mechanically operated billiard cue adapted to single-handed operation by a handicapped user thereof.
It is realized that heretofore various and sundry plunger type billiard cue sticks have been designed but insofar as I am aware these have been of a more or less elaborate nature. A representative example of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 497,929 of 1893.
Another object of the invention is to simplify the construction of such a device, the invention being in the combination of elements and arrangement of parts to provide for readily adjusting the stroke to vary the force thereof and impact on a billiard ball when the latch mechanism is triggered.